RomanoxReader- The Curl REQUEST
by roro0098
Summary: This was my very first request on DA, they wanted short and cute, I'm not sure about cute, but I still think I did ok. Anyways, please leave a review, it will help me out a lot, and if you want to make a request just PM and I'll get back to you! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! :) I Do Not Own: Hetalia, Romano, you
1. RomanoxReader- The Curl

WARNING- There is swearing because of Lovino, you don't like, don't read! Thx!

You were sitting on the floor, cross legged, staring at the boy across from you. Your boyfriend of four months, Lovino, came to your house to help you study for final exams. You really needed the help, but unfortunately, you couldn't focus. Lately, you couldn't get Lovino's strange, but cute curl out of your mind. Anytime you asked him about it he changed the subject, or ignored you. You'd asked his brother, who had the same curl on his head, but he did the same thing. You'd attempted to grab the curl, but Lovino caught you every time. You'd even tried when he was asleep, but he woke up right as your hand was on top of the curl. You felt like he didn't trust you enough to tell you about it, and that made you sad because you really cared about him.

You were brought out of your thoughts as Lovino clapped his hands in front of your face. You jumped and looked at him as he said," You aren't paying attention, Dammit! I thought you wanted my help!" You gave him an embarrassed glance and looked away as you said," I do want your help, but I just can't focus on anything but your curl." Lovino blushed and said," How many goddamn times have I told you-" you cut him off saying," I know, it's none of my business, but I'm your girlfriend. I just feel like you don't trust me enough to tell me."

You looked at him and saw that he had a surprised look on his face as he said," What the hell are you talking about? Of course I trust you!" You frowned and said," Then why can't you tell me what your curl does?" He blushed and frowned before saying," Because it's embarrassing what it does, okay? That's why I won't tell you." You gave him a confused look and moved closer to him before saying," Lovino, I don't care if it's embarrassing. "He looked up at you and said," You promise you won't make fun of me?" You put grabbed his hand and squeezed, saying," I promise." His blush grew as he slowly stuttered out," I-it's m-my ero-zone." Your jaw dropped and you blushed a bright red. So that's why he hadn't told you. You were happy he'd told you, but you were slightly embarrassed. You gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand saying," There, I told you I wouldn't make fun of you." He looked up at you and nodded before saying," O-okay, we should probably get back to-" He was cut off as you gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and as you pulled away you said," Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me." You smiled at him, but it grew devious as you said," You do realize after you help me study, I'm going to pull the curl, right?" He blushed and started stuttering in both Italian and English as you opened up a textbook, still smiling. Now you had something else to think about.


	2. RomanoxReader- The Curl Pt 2

WARNING- Lovino is in this, so there will be swearing, you don't like, don't read! Thx!

"Lovi, let me pull it!"

"I said no, goddammit! And don't call me that stupid ass nickname!"

You pouted and crossed your arms as you stared at the Italian in front of you. You and Lovino had finished studying, and you were attempting to pull his curl. Since he finally told you what it did, you were determined to pull the curl, but Lovino wasn't having it. He would have tried to leave, but you were standing in front of the door. So, for the past ten minutes you two had been arguing, back and forth.

You finally got fed up with the arguing, so you said, "Fine, since asking you isn't working, I'll have to use force!" With that said, you slowly moved forward, and Lovino, sensing your intention, backed away slowly. Just as you moved to tackle him, he turned around and ran as you started chasing him around your apartment. He turned his head and said," Why do you want to pull it so badly anyway?!" You were catching up to him as you said," Because, if you leave without letting me pull it, I'll keep wondering what would've happened, and I won't be able to get any sleep!"

Lovino turned his head and gave you an annoyed look saying," Are you fucking serious?" You were right behind him, and you leapt forward, effectively tackling him to the ground. You looked down at him and said," Dead serious." You reached for the curl, but he grabbed your wrist, stopping you in your tracks. You grunted in annoyance as you tried, unsuccessfully, to pull your hand away. You sighed in defeat, and you looked down at Lovino, who was looking at you with his trademark scowl on his face. The two of you stared at each other for a few minutes, before an idea popped into your head.

You leaned down and kissed Lovino, much to his surprise. He tried to break the, but you used your free hand to keep him from pulling away. After a few seconds, he stopped resisting, and he melted into the kiss. You continued to kiss him passionately, until his grip on your wrist loosened just enough for you to pull your hand free. When you did you reached up, wrapped your fingers around the curl, and pulled as hard as you could.

Lovino jumped up in surprise, pushing you off of him and onto your back, as he said," Chili!" You pushed yourself up on one elbow, and you were about to look at Lovino when you were suddenly lifted off the ground. You screamed in surprise, but you calmed when you realized it was Lovino. He started walking back to your bedroom, and as he did he buried his face in your neck, nipping your neck gently. You moaned and said," Lovino…" He cut you off with a quick kiss, then he laid you down on your bed, and as he did he whispered in your ear, making you shiver," I hope you're happy you pulled the curl, ragazza."


End file.
